The New Girl Again
by kitkat1394
Summary: Chloe Saunders's father gets transfered...again. She moves to a new school, new house new city. Will she meet anyone special? Chlerek. I know this plot gets used a lot and the summery sucks, my first fanfic. plz be nice and give it a chance. And plz review
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl...Again

As I close the last box, I glance around my bedroom. For the 5th time this year I have to leave the friends that have made and move to another school, another city, another home. Once again I have to start all over again.

"Chloe, sweetheart are you ready to go yet?" my dad yells up to me. He promised that this would be the time that we would stay until I graduate. But he has promised me about 5 times now. I guess that some things never change.

"I'm coming Dad!" I yell back down to him. I take one last glance around the room as I head down the stairs and walk out of the house for the last time.

Four hours later my dad is shaking me awake from the driver's seat. "Chloe...Chloe, come on hon were here, we have to get unpacked.

"Wha-" I say mumble still half asleep. I look up at the house and am instantly frozen in place, eyes wide, jaw to the floor. The house was huge. The house was painted a beige colour had windows all over the place. It had three stories, the top being the smallest with a cute little balcony overlooking the roundabout driveway that we were currently parked in.

I walk inside to a grand foyer, still mesmerized by what I'm seeing, the house was even bigger on the inside. I stand there in awe as the movers walk past me bringing all the boxes into the house. I walk up stairs to the second floor which contains 4 bedrooms, a private home theatre, a rec. room, a library, and a gym. At the end on the hallway there are stairs leading up to the third floor. I find my dad up there looking around. It is huge, and also the master suite.

It contains a luxurious en suite bathroom containing a shower, a separate bathtub AND a hot tub. The bedroom itself has a large king-sized bed, a huge vanity, and an enormous walk in closet. I go onto the balcony I saw from outside to marvel at the gorgeous view of the front of the house, overlooking the gardens out front.

Then to my surprise there is a slightly larger additional balcony facing the gigantic backyard that had a pool, more beautiful gardens and a large deck for entertaining guests.

"Daddy this house is huge. How did you afford this?"

"Well right now it belongs to the company, but they have allowed me to pay for it in installments and hopefully one day it will belong to me. It's my dream house, I designed it."

"You designed THIS! Daddy it's gorgeous!" I exclaim.

"Thank you sweetie I'm glad you like it, especially your new room." He replies and I wait a mement to let the information process to make sure that I had heard him correctly.

"This is MY ROOM!" I said yell in awe."

"Well as you know I'm probably going to be away on business a lot so I decided that you could have the master as you'll be getting more use out of it than I would. You are almost 17, I trust you."

"Thank you Dad!" I squeal hugging him.

I stand on the balcony overlooking the backyard. I can't sleep, I am so nervous to start school tomorrow. What if nobody likes me, or the teachers are too strict. Sigh. I guess I will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It made my day! I'm a little shy about showing my writing because I took a writers craft course at school and everyone I had edit my work said it was good but then my teacher pretty much told me it was terrible. So thank you for your reviews and I will try and update as frequently as possible it's summer vacation and I have nothing else to do so I will try and write a few hours every day. **

**Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS**

I open my eyes and glance at the clock. _5:30_ is written in bright green numbers. My alarm isn't supposed to go off for another half an hour...grrrr. I get up anyway and go down to the main floor and turn into the kitchen, only to realize that I just went into the laundry room. Ummmm ok then. "Dad are you awake yet?" I say.

"Chloe, what are you doing up so early?" I hear him say, then I see him come around the corner.

"I couldn't really sleep. I have a teensy little question...where's the kitchen?" My dad laughs and then points me in the right direction. "Thanks Dad." I pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and make myself a big glass on chocolate milk. Then my dad sits beside me with a cup of coffee and today's newspaper.

"So Cho, I called your school yesterday and got you registered. When I drop you off, just go to the office, I think it will be just inside the front doors, they will give you your class schedule and a locker number."

"I will give you money to buy a lock from the office and also a check for you school uniform, which they have to order. They don't have any extras lying around so it will take a few days to arrive. I spoke to your principal on the phone and he will leave a pass with your schedule to show to your teachers so you don't get in trouble for not wearing your uniform. I think that's everything." My dad takes a big breath and lets it out. Great school uniforms, what I always wanted. Sigh, I hate uniforms.

"Ok I think I got it all. Will you be picking me up from school or am I figuring out the bus system?" I ask.

"I'm not sure how work is going to go. I'll text you on my lunch break, if you end up having to take the bus, just go to the office and get a bus pass and schedule from them."

"Ok" I say and walk over to the sink to deposit my dirty dishes. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll be down in like half an hour." I say and head upstairs to my room.

I take a quick shower then head over to my closet. I put on my skinny jeans. I throw on a tank top and put on a thick cardigan over top. I brush my hair, put it into a pony tail and then go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I go back downstairs, my dad is already waiting by the door to take me to school.

I walk into the office and approach the desk. "Hello there dear, may I help you?" The secretary says.

"H-hi m-m-y name is Ch-Chloe Saunders, I'm new." stupid, stupid stutter this is what I was afraid of.

"Oh yes you father called yesterday. I have you schedule here, you locker number is written on your schedule and here is you pass to show you teachers to get past not wearing you uniform, which should be here by the end of the week. Your father says that he was going to give you the cheque for your uniform as well as money for a lock." I hand her the money and she points me in the direction of my locker and homeroom after giving me a map of the school.

After about 10 minutes of wandering looking at the map and getting totally lost I accidentally bum into someone and am knocked to the floor.

"Oh m-my gosh, I am s-s-s-o sor-r-y. I wasn't w-watching where I was g-going." I manage to stutter as I stand up. I look at the face of the person I bumped into and saw a big brooding guy with green eyes and dark hair. He looks down at me with a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going next time." he growls and moves around me. Oh man I can tell that this day isn't going to turn out very well.

I eventually find my locker, and lucky for me my homeroom is right down the hall. Before going to class I take another look at my schedule.

**Period One**

**Math/Homeroom**

**Room: 123**

**Teacher: Mr. Drake**

**Period Two**

**Drama**

**Room: 312**

**Teacher: Miss. Robin**

**Lunch**

**Period Three**

**Creative Writing**

**Room: 234**

**Teacher: Mr: Green**

**Period Four**

**Science**

**Room: 213**

**Teacher: Mrs. Lake**

Wow, heavy semester I am going to have so much homework. I walk into my first class just as the late bell rings to find that everyone is already there. The teacher sees me and I hand him my pass. He reads it then hands it back to me.

"Class we have a new student. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Chloe." Mr. Drake says to me.

"Um, o-okay. M-my name is Chl-l-1oe Saun-nders. My dad and I j-just moved h-here yesterday. H-he g-g-ets transferred a lot and his job requires him t-to t-travel a lot. I j-just turned 17 l-last month. I love m-movies and hope to d-direct someday." Stupid, stupid stutter.

"Well Chloe were a quarter of the way through the semester so you have a bit to catch up on. If need be I can assign you a tutor. The only empty seat is next to Victoria" I hear someone clear their throat. "Sorry I mean Tori. Why don't you take a seat and I'll begin today's lesson."

I have absolutely no clue what Mr. Drake was talking about half the time, I can tell that this is going to be a really fun class. The rest of the morning goes really well. My drama teacher Miss Robin is really nice and says that she thinks that I will do really well in the class. She made me do some improvisation and handed me a monologue that I had to perform.

I check my phone and as promised see a message from my dad.

_Dad:_

_Hey Chloe sry but ur going 2 have to take the bus home. lu 2nite. _

_Me:_

_k c u 2nite_

I put my phone away, grab my lunch and make my way to the cafeteria. I look around for an empty. I spot one and go sit down. I'm eating my lunch when I hear people sit down in front of me. I look up and see two guys. One of them was a guy with blond hair and the other was the guy that I bumped into this morning. He looks like he is here completely against his will.

"Hi I'm Simon," the boy with the blond hair says, then points to the other boy. "and this is my brother, Derek." I glance between the two.

"Brother?" I ask missing something as Simon is Asian and Derek isn't.

"Yea Derek's adopted. We get that a lot. My half sister Tori lives with us too."

"O-oh. Th-here is a g-girl in m-my math cl-lass named Tori."

"Did she get mad when the teacher called her Victoria?" I nod my head. "That's my sister. A tip never call her Victoria she hates it and she will rip your head off."

"G-good to know. O-oh I-I'm Chloe b-by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chloe." The bell rings and people start to file out of the cafeteria and head to class. Derek gets up without a word and heads out. "Bye bro! Well Chloe would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

"That would be nice." I say. It turns out that his art class was right next to my class.

"Well Chloe, until next time." He says before he walks into class and I walk into mine. Creative Writing went well. Science is another story. It seems that I am desperately behind and don't understand a thing. My teacher is going to assign me a tutor.

I head to the office, buy a bus pass and grab a schedule. I then head to the bus stop to head home.

"Hey Chloe! Chloe!" I look over and see Simon running towards me."Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, I-it's okay um should find out how to get home, m-my dad travels a lot s-so um I'll probably be taking the bus a lot anyways. Th-thank you anyways."

"Oh really I insist and I'll even go over the bus schedule with you and show you how to get home." he says.

"Ok fine." We walk to his car and I see Derek in the driver's seat with Tori in the passenger's seat. "Simon are you sure that this is okay? I mean I don't think that your brother l-likes me very much."

"He doesn't like anyone so don't feel bad. Hey bro is it okay if we give Chloe a ride?"

"Whatever." He growls. "Where do you live?"

"Um o-over on Colby Street. I'll point out the house it isn't h-hard to miss." I reply. Simon and Tori both turn to stare at me and Derek just starts to drive. "What? Wh-why are you staring?"

"You live on Colby?" Tori says with wide eyes.

"Ye-es um my dad designed our house, it's his dream house."

"Your Dad is Stephen Saunders!" Simon says in awe.

"How do you know my dad's name?"

"He designed all the houses on Colby, they have all been built in the last couple of years." says Tori.

"Oh, I didn't know that" I say as I see the house come into view. "Oh it's the one coming up on the left."

"This is your house! I mean I knew that the houses here were big but this one has got to be the largest." Tori says.

"Um thanks for the ride I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Chloe!" Tori and Simon say and I head into the house to start my homework.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I am soooo so soooo sorry for the long wait. But I slipped in the shower and injured my hand so I couldn't type very well, and I have been extremely busy getting ready for my 1st year of college. Plz forgive me! Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

"Okay class, today I'm going to assign you partners for a small project. As the unit we are studying functions, you and your partner are going to create an "Edible Function." You can bake a cake or I have seen people make Rice Krispy Squares, but you have to create one of the different function charts we have been looking at, then present it to the class. **(A/N I actually had to do this in grade 11 Math...tastiest assignment ever and great when you're getting cake in math class everyday) ** The assignment is worth 10 marks and 2% of your overall grade. The list of partners are" I tune out Mr. Drake. I hope get partnered with someone who can bake cause I'm hopeless.

"Okay that brings us to the final pair, Chloe Saunders and Victor- I mean TORI Enright. You can sign up for a presentation day any time. The list is posted on the board at the back of the classroom. The last ten minutes of class you can meet with your partners to discuss the function you are going to do. You have no other homework tonight besides studying for the upcoming test. Oh and Chloe you will be exempted from this test until you get caught up, then I will give you a separate test so you can get the marks." I turn to Tori who flips to her notes on the function charts.

"Okay," she says. "I say we stick with the Sin function because that seems like the easiest one to do."

"Um okay. So it seems we can do it any day as long as it's done before exams. However I think that we should do it soon while our homework load isn't so heavy." She nods her head in agreement and writes down an address.

"Here is my address, you can come over on Sunday and we can get this done and over with a present on Monday. My dad will probably offer to bake the cake on Saturday so it will be ready to decorate. Then when you come over we can walk to the store and buy some icing and candy to decorate with." She says and I nod my head.

"Wow you have this all planed out, you are really efficient." She smiles and says:

"When you've lived with Derek for as long as I have you learn to be." She chuckles at her own little joke and starts speaking to me again. "Has Derek been giving you a hard time. You seemed scared of him in the car yesterday. And Simon told me he ignored you at lunch too."

"Not really, I accidently bumped into him in the hall way and he seemed angry. I just don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't like anyone don't take it personally. Hey Chloe, decorating the cake shouldn't take long. How about we hit the mall afterwards. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind driving us and then driving you home as well." She says sounding hopeful. Maybe I will have some friends after all.

"That sounds wonderful" I say. The bell rings and Tori and I head out the door.

"Hey Chloe do you want to sit with me, Simon, most likely Derek and my friend Liz at lunch?"

"Yea, I would live to." I reply.

"Great see you then." And with that we both head t our separate classes.

Okay class, with the last few minutes, I will assign groups for your new scene study unit. I will assign you a script as well as roles. Chloe and Rae, you are going to be a group of two. Your scene study is a little spin off involving Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz _and Alice from _Alice in Wonderland. _You can start going over the scripts once your group is assigned."

"Hi I'm Rae, you're the new girl right?"

"Yea I just m-moved here a few days ago, I'm still adjusting. This school is so much b-bigger than my other school."

"Why don't you sit with me at lunch?" Rae says as the bell rings and we start to head to the cafeteria.

"Thanks but I'm already sitting with Tori, Simon and Derek."

"My advice," She starts to say with a complete change in personality. "Stay away from that. Simon is okay, but Tori is a complete bitch and Derek is just a freak."

"That's really r-rude Rae Tori and Simon have been n-nothing but n-nice to me since I moved here and D-derek may be s-shy but he is definitely NOT a f-freak!" I look around and see everyone in the room stare at me. Luckily not many people had arrived for lunch yet. I feel my face heat with embarrassment and spot Simon, Tori and Derek staring at me with open mouths. Well Derek was just staring but he had an unreadable expression of his face. I hurry and sit down with them for lunch.

"Chloe?" Tori says and I look up at her. "Thanks, for defending me even though you barely know me. Rae is a real bitch. She always says that about me because I'm rude to her when I'm defending Derek. Simon and I are the only ones who do. It really means a lot."

"N-no p-problem. You d-didn't deserve it. " I then realized that Simon had gone to get me a tray of food. He came back with a slice of Pizza, a coke and a piece of cake.

"Thanks." I say and he just smiles back. Then I look at Derek who is still staring a me with an unreadable expression.

**I know it's a bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. But I wanted to submit it because it has been so long since I updated. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for the long update but I started my first year of college and have been really really busy...I should actually be doing homework right now but anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

Derek, Tori and Simon offered to give me a ride home again. Tori and Simon were arguing and Derek just drove in silence. At lunch it felt like the whole school was staring. The whole time we were eating, our table sat in silence. Simon and Tori stared at their food, while Derek kept staring at me.

Derek pulls into my driveway and up to my house. "Hey, do you guys want to come in and hang out for a while?"

"Sure, thanks Chloe!" -Tori

"Yea that'd be awesome!" -Simon. Derek simply shrugged and got out of the car. At least he wasn't ignoring me anymore. I got my keys and unlocked the front door. I led everyone into the kitchen and went to check the messages on the phone.

"If you guys are hungry the fridge is full, so you can help yourself to whatever.

Answering machine: Hey Chloe it's dad, I just want to say that I am really sorry but I am leaving tonight for a business trip in Australia. I know I promised I wouldn't until we got settled in and until after your birthday but I need to take this trip. Unfortunately I am not going to be able to make it home for your birthday. I'm really sorry baby. I'll call you when I land. Love you.

Disappointment washes over me. I turn around and see my three guests staring at me. My face clearly giving away my emotions.

"Chloe are you okay. You look upset, and you have every right to be. What kind of dad isn't home for their kids' birthday. "

"Tori!" Simon yells.

"It's okay I'll be fine."

"You're lying." Shocked I look over to Derek, his eyes show concern...odd.

"Okay, I'm mad but I'll get over it I always do. Anyway I would give you a tour except I still get lost so how about we go hang in the theatre. Watch a movie?"

"Sure" Everyone mumbles.

"Chloe, what about your mom, she'll be here for your birthday won't she?" Simon asks.

"Okay um so what movie should we watch?" I wanted to avoid that subject...clearly they got the message.

The weekend rolled around quickly and before you know it I was at Tori's to work on out math project.

"Can someone get the door it's probably Chloe!" I hear Tori yell. The door opens and there's Derek.

"Hey" I say as he lets me in.

"Hi Chloe. Tori is in the kitchen just go down the hall and take a right."

"Thanks." He grunts and thanks you and goes upstairs. I turn into the kitchen and see Tori and a man who looks like an older version on Simon.

"Hi you must be Chloe. I'm Kit Bae, please call me Kit."

"Hi Kit." I say shaking his hand.

"Well I'll let you girls get to it. Don't make a mess. Here's some money for icing and whatever."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Kit."

About an hour later we had finally decorated out cake. Most of the icing had ended up in our mouths than on the cake but we had a lot of fun. Mr. Bea dropped us off at the mall for a couple hours and Tori and I shopped around. Trying on lots of clothes before calling her dad to drive me home.

"Bye Chloe I had fun!"

"Bye Tori me too. Thanks for the ride Kit"

"No problem Chloe."

I went to my bedroom and changed into my workout clothes. I grabbed my iPod and set it up to the speaker system in the gym and started my workout. While I was running on the treadmill I let my mind wander. For some reason I thought of Derek. He had actually ha1d a conversation with me at lunch the other day. It was a short and awkward conversation, but it's progress.

I thought of his eyes they were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen. And when he was talking I could get lost in them. Most people were scared of his big brooding appearance but I know that there was something deeper that he doesn't let most people see. And I intended to uncover it.

'On Monday I was called to the office during science.

"Chloe before you go I wanted to give you the name of you tutor, he says you already know him. His name is Derek Souza. "

"Thank you" Wow Derek is my tutor. This will give me a chance to try and uncover his soft side. I know it's there.

I go to the office and walk to the secretary's desk.

"Chloe dear there you are. Your uniform is here. Here you are" She says handing it to me. "There are at least three or four of everything but if you need more just come in and order it. The bell is going to ring soon so you can just head home now. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you." I say and head to my locker. I pack my books and grab my coat

"Skipping class are we." A voice behind me says causing me to jump. I turn around to see Derek with an amused look on his face.

"You're as skittish as a kitten" he says.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people. And no I wasn't skipping. The office called me to pick up my uniform. What about you shouldn't you be in class."

"Nope, I have a free period. Come on I'll walk you to the car." I pick up my bag and follow behind him. The sudden change in personality is weird. Last week he completely ignores me then now he volunteers to spend time with me. The bell isn't going to be ringing for another 10 minutes, which means I'll be in the car with Derek. Alone. For 10 minutes. Oh boy.

We walk to the car in a peaceful silence. Derek open the passenger side door for me. Wow he is being quite the gentleman today. Derek hops in the driver's seat and turns to face me.

"So..." He says.

"So.." Wow...awkward much.

"Well, there is a perk to getting out of class early. You beat Tori to the car and get to ride shot gun." I giggle and Derek smirks. Holy Cow. This is the first time I have seen Derek do anything but scowl. His smirk is...sexy. Wait a second did I just say that?

"Um yea I guess so. Although I'm not sure leaving Tori and Simon in the back together is such a good thing." Derek laughs. He has a really nice laugh. I smile back, relieved to be rid of the awkward atmosphere. Before we know it Tori and Simon are getting in the car. They seem shocked to find me already there, but say nothing.

"Hey Tori, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. It's my birthday on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover or something."

"Sure I would love too!"

"You guys are welcome to hang out with us too, my dad would freak if you slept over though."

"Thanks Chloe" Simon says. And Derek shrugs, but when I look at his face I can tell he is happy to be included.

The ride home was filled with birthday plans. I've never really had a birthday party before. Or a sleepover. So Tori was helping me plan the whole night. Once we pulled into my driveway I said my goodbyes and got out of the car.

"Chloe wait!" I hear Derek yell. I look back startled for a minute. "How about we meet after school, you can come over. You know, to start our tutoring sessions." The last bit came out in a rush as he realized it sounded like he was asking me out. Sort of. And the weird part was, when he corrected himself I found myself...disappointed as though I wanted him to ask me out.

"Sure, that would be great." I say and head into the house. I can't seem to figure Derek out. Or how I think or feel about him. Do I like him? No that is impossible. Or is it?

Tuesday afternoon, as planned I went to Derek, Simon and Tori's to start my tutoring sessions with Derek. We got out of the car and headed into the house. Tori and Simon headed straight to their rooms leaving Derek and I alone in the hallway. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Derek lead me into the kitchen.

"Do you want any snakes or anything, we'll probably be studying for a few hours."

"Sure, thanks that would be great." He lead me upstairs into his bedroom. His bedroom was a fairly good size, it wasn't too small but it wasn't huge either. His walls were a calming blue colour and he had a poster of Albert Einstein on his wall above his bed. His desk was beside the bed under the window and there was a closet beside the door. Everything was neat and organized-not at all what you'd expect of a bedroom belonging to a teenage boy. There were not many pictures, only a few of Derek, Simon and Tori together. In the corner of the room he had a book shelf that was filled almost completely with science and math books.

Derek and I took a seat on his bed and got to work. About an hour later Derek shuts my text book. "I think it's time for a little break." I smile and collapse, lying down on his bed. He puts some papers onto the floor and lies down next to me. I turn my head to look at him to find him staring at me. His piercing green eyes gazing into my blue ones. "Chloe, I just wanted to let you know that if you, you know ever wanted to , um, talk about anything, I'm, well I'm here to listen." I knew he was talking about the message he, Simon and Tori heard the other day, and about the topic of conversation I always avoided, my mother.

"Thanks Derek. I appreciate it." He nods and we're silent for a moment, when I begin talking. "It's just a little hard, I don't really like talking about it and it's kind of a sore subject. But I guess that it's probably time that I should talk to someone." Derek listens intently. I turn my head and look at the ceiling, I can't look at him while I say this. "Well, I guess it all started when I was 6 years old. My mom, my dad and I were really close we were like the three musketeers or one of those close cookie cutter families you see in movies.

My mom was my favourite person in the entire world. She would read me a bed time story every night when her and my dad would tuck me into bed. And my dad would sometimes help and do all the different funny voices. Everything was amazing. My parents were planning a trip to Disney World for two weeks as well. My mom and I used to talk about going to Paris and she promised me that after my high school graduation we would go.

One day, I was waiting for her to pick me up from school. She was never late but suddenly I found myself alone. The other kids parents had already come and gone. Then all of a sudden my neighbour drives up. She told me that there had been an accident. My mother was on her way to pick me up when some drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into her. She never stood a chance." I paused as a few tears started to escape.

"And one of the things that killed me was that the drunk guy survived, and got out of jail after 2 years. She died two days before my 7th birthday. My dad never really got over it, since she died he's always on business trips and he's almost never home on my birthday. He never fully became himself again and goes away all the time because of it." More tears escape from my eyes as I gather the courage to finally look over at Derek who has been silent this whole time. I look at him to find him staring at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Chloe I'm really sorry for what happened to your mom." He whispers.

"Thanks, and thanks for listening." I whisper back. I feel my head slowly move towards his as his is moving toward mine at the same time until our lips touch lightly. Then he kisses me more intensely and I kiss him back with the same intensity in an extremely passionate kiss. We break apart, and I open my eyes to look at him and see that he's smiling. I smile back and snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I feel comfortable and safe and for the first time since my mom died, truly happy.


End file.
